


We slowly drove, she knew no haste

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has her job, he has his. It should be a surprise to no one how much they intersect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We slowly drove, she knew no haste

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://piper47.livejournal.com/profile)[**piper47**](http://piper47.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon. Title is ever so slightly paraphrased (he to she *G*) from [an Emily Dickinson poem](http://www.bartleby.com/113/4027.html).

*

She has her job, he has his. It should be a surprise to no one how much they intersect.

 

*

They're too late to save a young woman in Witchita, killed by something with teeth and claws so old even she's forgotten its name.

She and the girl sit on the hood of the Impala and watch the brothers pace. The girl's name is Kelly and they discuss the merits of the Goth lifestyle while the Winchesters angst.

"Do they do this a lot?" Kelly wonders, passing Tessa a lipstick tube.

Opening it, she twists it up and looks at the black shade thoughtfully. "Yes," she agrees absently. "I've gotten used to it."

"Good deal," the newly-dead girl says. "After a while, I'd start taking it personal if I were you."

Tessa passes back the lipstick. "Not my shade," she says with a smile. "I hate black."

That makes the girl snicker. "Death hates black?"

"It's so depressing," Tessa slides off the Impala and brushes a loving hand down her hood. "Except on you," she tells the car with a smile. "You make it work."

She glances at Dean and sees him look her way. She's invisible, of course, but she likes to think he can sense her presence. She kisses his cheek as she leaves, Kelly at her side.

"See you next time, tiger," she calls back flippantly. She isn't surprised when Dean laughs. Sam giving him the stink-eye makes her laugh as well.

*

The next time isn't even supernatural. Just a trucker with a heart attack in Alabama and Sam insists on giving CPR.

Tessa leans against the 18-Wheeler, brushing at a grease spot on her dress. Death should not have stains in her clothes. She looks up to watch Dean pace by, cell phone to his ear, calling 911.

"You're awful interested in that feller," the trucker says, scratching his ear. "He a friend or work?"

"Neither," Tessa smiles at him. "He's a contradiction in terms."

The trucker chuckles, "That supposed to surprise me?"

"No," she shakes her head and grins. "But it does him."

*

Meg glares at her from Sam's eyes and grabs for her. Tessa smiles as those hands pass through empty air, saying, "Trapping yourself in a prison of flesh, not your brightest move."

She laughs and sits on the desk, looks at the hunter that Meg has just killed, watches his spirit rise to join her. "Demon," she explains to him. "And not a particularly bright one at that."

He looks at Meg, his spirit seeing what his eyes could not, "Bitch."

Tessa rests a calming hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it," she says with amusement. "She has no idea what she's done."

"I know what I'm doing," Meg tries to snap. The words sound harsh and fumbled to Tessa's ears and she shakes her head, trying to clear it of the ill-fitting sounds. "You should be thanking me, I'm just putting things right."

Leaning back, Tessa looks past Meg at Sam and sighs. She can't help him now and the frustration burns. "Like I need your help," she says. "Demons can die too, _Meg_," she twists the name and watches her flinch. The reminder is enough and Meg backs away. "Be careful of me," she warns. "The last thing you want to do, in this world or the next, is give me a reason."

She takes Steve by the hand and leaves Meg to her fate, anger burning in her belly. Just _once_.

*

When Sam's life fades, she's there too. Waiting for him just like so many others.

"You," he says, staring at her.

She looks up from Dean's side and nods. "Me," she turns her gaze back to Dean. Hand reaching out to touch the tear on his cheek.

"I'm not leaving him," Sam insists, voice angry. "Don't even think about trying to make me."

She looks up and wishes she could laugh. "Believe me Sam, this time I wish I couldn't." She looks back at Dean. "If this is going to work, I have to let it play out." She traces the line of his jaw and leans in to kiss him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demands.

Tessa doesn't turn. "It means I'm not in the habit of explaining myself. Just trust me, Sam," her eyes stay fixed on Dean. "I know what I'm doing. Now be a good boy and be quiet."

He doesn't listen but, then, Winchesters rarely do. That's what makes some of this so much fun.


End file.
